ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
All That Glitters
All That Glitters is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate May 10, 2008 Plot While Ben is looking at a hologram message from Grandpa Max (which they obtained earlier in Kevin's Big Score), Kevin and Gwen have a fight over how Kevin is reluctant to admit how he likes Gwen. When a boy named Michael Morningstar helps them save a girl named Trina, they get to know each other to the point when Gwen and Michael's hands interlinked a surge of energy flows. Gwen seems instantly smitten over him, and Kevin is resentful over this. After touring Michael's headquarters, Ben offered Michael a spot on their team. Their first mission as a group occurs at a power plant where a group of schoolgirls from Michael's school, who appear to have been made into zombies, are draining the power source. Ben turns into a new alien, Chromastone, and later Gwen suddenly seems like she is about to faint. Despite fighting together, Mike lets the girls get away and Kevin is instantly mad. When Mike invites Gwen for dinner, Kevin's suspicions are aroused, and he breaks into Michael's house, despite Ben's trust in Mike. Later it is discovered that whenever Mike touches someone, usually a girl, a mark of a star in a circle appears on their arm. The star sucks out their powers and feeds Mike's. When Ben and Kevin see that he has drained Gwen of her powers they attack Mike and ultimately fail, because since he absorbed Gwen's energy it has made him unstopable. After Kevin and Ben fail to defeat Mike, he attempts to crush them, Gwen manages to stop him and takes her powers back. The girls he fed on quickly take back their energy as well, leaving Mike totally defenseless. Kevin takes Mike's Plumber's badge and crushes it saying he doesn't deserve it. The episode ends with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in the car driving away and Ben asking Kevin 'when is he gonna ask Gwen out'. Major events *The gang meets Michael Morningstar. *Michael drains all of Gwen's powers, but Gwen get's them back. *Ben first transforms into Chromastone. *Humongousaur grows 60 ft. for the first time. Debuts *Michael Morningstar Omnitrix alien debuts *Chromastone Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson (hologram) Villains *Michael Morningstar Aliens used *Humongousaur *Chromastone (first appearance) *Jetray *Frostbite Glitters Alien DNA Scanned *Frostbite Glitters (scanned is in Michael Morningstar) Quotes Trivia *The first time we see Michael's house, he has a large fountain in his front yard. The second time we see it, the fountain is gone (it probably wasn't the front of the house). *When Kevin and Ben were arguing in the car, Kevin was driving his car without looking at the road for a significant amount of time. *When Michael shot Jetray out of the sky, Jetray wasn't fast enough to dodge it. This might be because he absorbed Gwen' s energy, but the other time when Mike had already absorbed her powers, Jetray was fast enough to dodge it. *This episode reveals that when Kevin absorbs a material it serves as a second skin/layer. *Chromastone's abilities, so far, seem to be a mix of Diamondhead's rock-hard body and Benvicktor's conductivity. *Ben was Jetray for only nine seconds when he fought against Mike. This is the shortest time he's remained as one of his aliens. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes